My inmortal
by Kary Fanime
Summary: Meilin siempre a amado con toda su alma a Syaoran, pero el simplemente la ve como su amiga, Meilin debera aprender que si amas algo debes dejarlo ir, aunque te cause un eterno dolor...


My Inmortal

**My Inmortal**

Era una tarde tormentosa en la ciudad de Tomoeda, una chica estaba observando la lluvia desde su balcón.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_´Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

Esa lluvia era tan tormentosa como la tormenta que llevaba en el alma, ella ya se había resignado a renunciar al amor de su vida, pero cuando el regreso a Hong Kong se abrió una nueva esperanza, no mucho tiempo después, su falta de atención hacia ella le hacia desesperarse aun mas, ella lo amaba con toda el alma y el simplemente la quería con un afecto simple, ya que solo ella llenaba su corazón por completo.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

-- _Flash Back_--

_Empezaban las vacaciones de verano y todos lo chicos de la ciudad de Hong Kong se estaban divirtiendo, unos corrían, otro paseaban a sus mascotas, otros jugaban lo que fuera, todos menos uno… Syaoran estaba entado en una banca del parque y una chica se le acercaba corriendo._

_-Syaoran, ven vamos a divertirnos un rato, no todos los días descansamos- le decía Meiling a Syaoran._

_-Lo siento Meilin, no te muchas ganas de hacer nada- le comento Syaoran a Meilin, eso siempre le decía, nunca tenia ganas de nada, y eso a Meilin la ponía muy mal._

_-Pero bien si Sakura estuviera aquí, estarías muy divertido ¿no?- le dijo Meilin a Syaoran, metida de pata ya que este comentario molesto mucho a Syaoran y lo hizo irse casi de inmediato._

_-SYA-SYAORAN!!- le grito Meilin, ya no soportaba solo su indiferencia, si no que ya no era el mismo alegre y simpático del cual ella se había enamorado._

_Esa misma tarde_

_-Señora Yelan, ¿Cómo esta?- decía cortésmente, Meilin a la madre de Syaoran_

_-bien, gracias, pero al parecer Syaoran no- contesto la madre de Syaoran que se había dado cuenta del comportamiento de su hijo._

_Meilin estaba intranquila e hizo una proposición a la madre de Syaoran, que destruiría todas las esperanzas que tenia con Syaoran, pero en ese momento no importaba ella solo quería la felicidad de Syaoran y eso significaba renunciar a la suya._

_-Syaoran, ¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto Meilin al tiempo en que tocaba la puerta._

_-Adelante- dijo el al momento que habría la puerta._

_-Solo venia a decirte dos cositas- le decía ella al momento que el se recostaba en su cama._

_-Uno, venia a pedirte disculpas, por lo de hace rato- dijo primero_

_-Disculpas aceptadas- dijo el_

_-Y segunda…- Meilin tardo un poco para darle emoción al asunto- prepara tus cosas._

_-Se puede saber para ¿Qué?- pregunto Syaoran que aun ni se imaginaba la sorpresa_

_-Pues nos vamos de vacaciones…-un poco mas de suspenso- a TOMOEDA!!_

_Esto hizo que Syaoran, se reincorporara casi de salto, y se quedara incrédulo_

_-¿EN SERIO?- grito Syaoran_

_-¿Tendría porque mentirte?- le dijo Meilin a Syaoran cruzando los bazos, y después de momentos sin decir nada abrazo a Meilin la cual quedo con una sonrisa grabada en el rostro, ya que el estaba muy feliz._

_-Tengo que estar listo, es fabuloso, volveré a ver a Sakura- dijo el muy feliz, pero a Meiling se le borro la sonrisa del rostro-_

_-Estate listo, mañana, nos vamos por la mañana-le dijo secamente y se retiro, pero el por la emoción ni siquiera la escucho._

_A la mañana siguiente…_

_-Cuídense mucho, esta es la primera vez que viajan solos, no me gustaría que algo les pasara- Les decía la señora Li_

_-No se preocupe, todo estará bien- respondió Meilin_

_Y claro todo estuvo bien para Syaoran y Sakura tuvieron un muy emotivo encuentro Syaoran se comunico con Tomoyo, a la cual convenció de llevar a Sakura al parque, hay el la sorprendió con su regreso, ambos estaban muy felices, mientras Tomoyo y Meilin espiaban detrás de un árbol, Tomoyo feliz por su amiga, pero Meilin estaba feliz porque Syaoran era feliz, y no por que de verdad lo estuviera, cosa que Tomoyo se dio cuenta._

_-Meilin me e dado cuenta, que de todos eres a la que menos feliz le hace estar aquí- le dijo Tomoyo_

_-Tomoyo, no te mentiré, a todos les he mentido pero a ti no lo haré, no soporto verlos juntos, me duele mucho- le confeso a Tomoyo_

_-Lo se pero debes que comprender que el no te ama, y si de verdad lo amas déjalo ir- le aconsejo Tomoyo_

_-Si lo se y eso es lo que voy a hacer pero aun así, siempre será mi eterno amor- le dijo a Tomoyo, y después se retiro._

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_And you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_--Fin Del Flash Back--_

Esa misma mañana…

En una iglesia de la ciudad de Tomoeda, 2 jóvenes el de 19 y ella de 18, estaban uniendo sus vidas, ante dios y ante los hombres, las damas de honor estaban muy emocionadas y todos lo presentes no podían dejar de conmoverse ante la escena que estaban presenciando

-Joven, Syaoran Li, acepta a la joven Sakura Kinomoto- pregunto el padre

-Acepto- contesto el, esas palabras le llegaron a Meilin como un golpe al corazón.

-Señorita Sakura Kinomoto, acepta como esposo al joven Syaoran Li- le pregunto el padre ahora a Sakura.

-Acepto- dijo Sakura mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

-Con los derechos que se me confieren, los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia- les dijo el padre, y después de eso Syaoran levanto el velo del vestido de su ahora esposa y le dio un tierno y a la vez apasionado beso y por la expresión de sus rostros ambos nadaban en un mar, mas bien un océano de felicidad, cosa que Meilin no paso desapercibida y la hizo sentarse aun cuando todo mundo estaba aplaudiendo de pie.

En la fiesta en la casa de Sakura…

Todos los conocidos de Sakura y Syaoran estaban hay presentes, y sin olvidarnos de las respectivas familias, Meilin quería salir corriendo de ese lugar, pero sus pies se lo impedían y de repente sintió que alguien la observaba, volteo a ver quien y se llevo la sorpresa de que era Syaoran la que la miraba y le dirigía una sonrisa, en un momento el ya estaba acercándose, mientras el corazón de la chica latía al mil por hora.

-¿Cómo te la estas pasando?- le pregunto Syaoran a Meiling la cual tardo en responder

-Bien- fue lo único que atino a decir.

-Mira sabes que soy un persona muy directa y solo me acerque para decirte una sola cosa…- dijo Syaoran en un tono muy serio que por un momento asusto a Meilin y le hizo pensar en un millón de cosas- …Gracias- dijo Syaoran con una linda sonrisa, lo que dejo anonadada a Meilin ella esperaba algo como un "Ahora que estoy comprometido con Sakura te quiero aun mas lejos de mi vida", pero no fue muy diferente fue un "gracias", ¿pero de que?

-No… no entiendo Syaoran ¿Por que me estas agradeciendo?- pregunto Meilin

-Vamos Mei, mi madre ya me a contado que fuiste tu quien la convenció de regresar a Tomoeda, fuiste tu quien me convenció no dejar pasar el tiempo declarármele a Sakura y sobre todo fuiste tu quien me apoyo siempre- comento Syaoran de un modo muy dulce que hizo que Meilin se sintiera feliz de lo que había hecho.

-De nada, tú sabes bien que siempre tendrás todo de mí- dijo Meilin un poco melancólica

-Gracias Meilin, eres la mejor prima del mundo- le dijo Syaoran a Meilin, después de darle un calido abrazo, y un beso en la frente.

-De nada- repitió ella, y después lo vio retirarse para bailar con su ahora esposa.

De vuelta al principio…

Ahora que la tormenta se había calmado, Meilin se dio cuenta que había hecho bien y que ella debía ser feliz también, y disfrutar un poco mas su vida, y ahora mas que Syaoran estaba felizmente casado, sabría que seria difícil, pero un intento no hace perder nada y aunque Syaoran siempre ha sido su eterno amor, ella sabia que eso era lo mejor.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_And you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_And you still have all of me._

**Espero que mi fic les haya gustado, este fic es dedicado a Meilin, un personaje de Sakura Card Captor, que perdió siempre ante Sakura, pero siempre me hubiera gustado verla como la buena muchacha que era y no como la egoísta que luego pintaban.**

**En fin, espero que mi fic les haya gustado, espero que dejen reviews y un agradecimiento a los que lo leen.**


End file.
